Ìldy
by Taurenloth
Summary: Cinq OS, cinq moments de la vie de celle qui voulait vivre avec les Elfes.


_**Fic directement inspirée par les "Cinq mélodies" pour violon et piano de Sergei Prokofiev. Un conseil : écoutez-les avant de lire. Elles en valent vraiment la peine.**_

_**--**_

_**1**_

_Lorsqu'elle arriva là, personne ne savait d'où elle venait, mais on s'habitua rapidement à sa présence. On savait qu'elle aimait passer ses journées aidant les femmes dans leurs besognes quotidiennes, et ses nuits en filant ou brodant, marmonnant pour soi-même des chants étranges. On entendait ses pas rapides de loin, annonçant sa venue; on la voyait toujours, traverçant les couloirs, un panier à la main, saluant au passage par l'un de ses sourires lumineux et vivants, à la vue duquel on ne pouvait se retenir de sourire en retour. _

_Personne ne savait d'où elle venait, ni pourquoi n'était-elle pas restée parmi les siens, et elle paraissait vouloir garder son secret. Soit. Ils savaient se montrer délicats._

_Mais la vérité, c'est qu'elle a toujours voulu vivre parmi les Elfes._

_Toute son enfance fut bercée par les contes de Grand-mère sur les Belles Gens; sur la splendeur de leurs demeures souterraines, sur leur courage et leur bonté, leurs batailles et leurs amours. Elle rêvait de hautes montagnes et de noires forêts, de grands châteaux et de claires maisons dans les branches des arbres, et de chants résonnant là. _

_Grand-mère lui parlait d'un grand roi reignant sur la forêt tout près de leur village, venant là où habitait les Hommes lorsque ses affaires commerciales l'exigeaient, et, un jour, s'armant de tout son courage, elle s'enfuit dans la ville, seule, espérant en secret le voir. Elle l'aperçut, de loin, et depuis gardait tout au fond de son coeur l'image d'un seigneur d'une beauté qu'on ne pourrait décrire, aux longs cheveux d'or et aux yeux d'émeraude. Elle s'est dit alors que, lorsqu'elle sera grande, elle irait lui demander la faveur de vivre dans son domaine, que, par sa bonté sans égales, il lui accorderait. Et, lorsque déceda Grand-mère, elle prit sa bourse de cuir, ferma la porte de la maison et s'en alla, à la recherche des Elfes._

_Ils la trouvèrent quelques jours plus tard, presque ensevelie sous la neige, pellotonnée contre le tronc d'un arbre dans l'espoir de se réchauffer. Elle tremblait, et des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, car elle n'arrivait pas à retrouver le chemin qui menait au château de son roi aux cheveux d'or et aux yeux d'émeraude._

_**2**_

Le feu dans la cheminée était presque éteint, l'obscurité gagnait la pièce. A demi allongé dans un fauteuil, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, il fixait d'un air absent les quelques étincelles y scintillant encore. Certaines d'entre elles étaient dorées, d'autres rouges, et elles brillaient joliment dans le tapis de cendres.

L'heure était tardive, mais le sommeil ne venait pas.

Il écoutait le grincement du rouet provenant de la chambre voisine, accompagnement monotone d'une mélodie sans paroles, presque inaudible, mais distincte dans le silence du château nocturne. La voix semblait flotter dans les airs, se mêlant à la fumée argentée des chandelles tournoyant autour des flammes, et la roue comptait les secondes et bouclait les longues heures, apaisant, berçant.

Son mouvement régulier se faisait de plus en plus lent, puis, s'arrêta complètement. Grinça la chaise.

Et dans le silence total s'entendirent des bruits de pas légers, étouffés par le tapis.

Ils s'éloignaient et se rapprochaient, se faisant tantôt plus rapides, tantôt plus lents, cessant soudain, puis, reprenant aussi brusquement. Les jupes de lin effleuraient les meubles dans un tourbillon de tissus aux couleurs de feuilles d'automne, de légers souffles d'air faisaient vaciller les flammes.

Tourbillons et étincelles, pas rapides et valsants - c'était un feu follet guidant les voyageurs sur leur route nocturne; on l'apercevait, tantôt ici, tantôt plus loin, zigzaguant, volant, flottant, tremblant, scintillant, appellant...

Silence.

Bruissements de tissu.

Et à nouveau le rouet reprit sa ronde...

...Quelque part dans une des grandes salles sonna l'horloge.

Un écho de la mélodie s'évanouit dans l'obscurité.

_**3**_

_- Ala-a-ae!_

La fenêtre s'ouvrit à la volée, son bois claqua violemment contre le mur au dehors, et l'air matinal s'engouffra dans la pièce, apportant la fraîcheur des neiges et des glaciers fondants sur la rivière. Le cri joyeux résonna au dessus des arbres, faisant presque vibrer les branches encore gelées, et épouvantant les oiseaux.

Comme un enfant, il courait entre les troncs noirs et nus, sa cape volant derrière lui, projetant dans les airs des cascades de gouttes. Les gouttes étaient partout: elles tombaient des longs stalactites, elles s'envolaient des flaques d'eau effleurées par les pas légers, elles scintillaient dans les cheveux à la lumière dorée du soleil levant.

Dernier détour, et il ralentit brusquement sa course. Une clairière s'ouvrait à sa vue, cachée jusque là par les lourdes branches de pins sur lesquels la neige n'avait pas encore totalement fondu.

Il avança, lentement, tel un rayon de lumière, sans qu'une seule aiguille ne tombe des arbres, sans que la neige ne craque sous ses pieds. Sans vouloir réveiller la Forêt, encore endormie.

C'est alors qu'il la vit, accroupie sous un grand pin dont le vert des aiguilles se confondait avec la couleur de ses habits. Les mains posées au sol, elle semblait y observer quelque chose, et de longues mèches noires lui tombaient sur le visage, cachant ses traits.

Il s'approcha, doucement, pour ne pas l'effrayer, mais elle releva brusquement la tête. Dans ses yeux marrons se refleta d'abord l'effarement, puis, la surprise. Elle se releva et s'inclina, une main sur son coeur.

Elle souriait. Celui qui se tenait devant elle avait les traits nobles de son roi, qu'elle aurait reconnu entre mille. Mais ses yeux ne brillaient pas du même éclat d'émeraude, semblant plutôt deux saphirs dans lesquels se serait égarée une malicieuse étincelle dorée.

Il sourit en retour en s'approchant d'elle.

- Comment te nommes-tu? - demanda-t-il.

- Ìldy.

A ses pieds, de la terre gelée, au milieu de brins d'herbes sèches, poussait une fleur blanche, et le givre scintillait sur ses pétales.

_**4**_

- As-tu jamais essayé de compter les feuilles sur les arbres?

- Il y en a beaucoup trop, voyons, et leur nombre grandit de jour en jour. C'est impossible.

- Tu dis cela alors que tu n'as jamais essayé.

- Bon, d'accord, j'éssaye. Un... Deux... Trois...

Ils étaient allongés dans l'herbe haute, sous un grand saule dont les branches baignaient dans la rivière. Le ruissellement de l'eau et le bruissement des feuilles qu'ils essayaient de compter enveloppaient les sens d'une musique douce et apaisante.

- Cent-soixante-quatre... Ìldy, par pitié, je n'en peux plus!

- Tu te rends rapidement. Mais ce n'est pas grave. Il y a encore tant de chose que l'on pourrait compter. Les étoiles dans le ciel, les étincelles dans l'eau, les brins d'herbe sur la terre, les notes de Toalindë... Allons sur l'autre rive?

En bondissant d'une pierre à une autre, il traverça rapidement la rivière, tandis qu'elle avançait avec beaucoup de précaution, glissant sur la roche mouillée. Il lui tendit la main, à laquelle elle s'agrippa fermement pour sauter sur la terre ferme.

- Ouf... Merci. Où allons-nous donc?

Ils marchaient entre les arbres, parlant, riant.

- ...Et on dit aussi que les elfes savent faire de la magie.

- De la magie? Comment ça?

- Hmmm... Comment t'expliquer... Ferme les yeux.

Il s'exécuta. Son ouïe fine perçut une petit rire, un bruissement, puis, rien.

- Je peux regarder? Ìldy?

Silence.

Il rouvrit les yeux. La clairière où il se tenait baignait dans les rayons du soleil, sur les branches chantaient les oiseaux, le vent jouait dans les feuilles des ronciers l'entourant.

- Ìldy, où es-tu?

Inquiet, il allait revenir sur ses pas, mais un bruissement et un "aïe!" surpris provenant des ronciers l'arrêta.

Elle était assise par terre et finissait de se bander le doigt avec un mouchoir. Relevant la tête, elle fit avec un sourire désabusé :

- C'est tout plein de framboises ici...

_**5**_

Il marchait lentement dans les rues de la cité d'Ithilien, au milieu de jeunes arbres qu'il planta lui-même autrefois, écoutant l'eau s'écoulant des fontaines et le chant résonnant dans son esprit.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il était calme.

..._yéni unòtime ve ramar aldaron..._

_...yéni ve lintë yultar avanier mi oromardilisse miruvòreva..._

Derrière, quelqu'un l'appela par son nom.

Elle se tenait à l'entrée d'une maison, le dos appuyé contre l'angle de la porte. De profondes rides marquaient son front et des mèches argentées se voyaient dans sa chevelure noire soigneusement tressée. Mais malgré cela, il la reconnut...

Assis dans de confortables sièges, ils buvaient un thé chaud et fortement épicé, ravivant le goût presque oublié de la boisson qu'on infusait à la maison, à Taur-e-Ndaedelos.

- Pourquoi es-tu partie? - demanda-t-il. - On ne te chassait pas, tu pouvais rester a Eryn Lasgalen, y passer toute ta vie, comme tu le voulais.

La tasse se posa par terre avec un bruit sec.

- J'ai lu _i athrabeth Finrod ah Andreth_. Il dit vrai : les Mortels ne peuvent être avec les Immortels, trop différents nous sommes, et je n'aurais pu vivre avec cette différence.

Un silence s'installa. Le doux soleil d'automne caressait les rideaux des fenêtres.

De dehors se fit entendre un rire joyeux, et deux enfants traverçèrent en courant la pièce, la petite fille blonde poursuivant le garçon brun. Du jardin se firent entendre les cris : "Je t'attraperais, te mettrais dans le four et te mangerais!"

Ils échangèrent un regard, un sourire... et se mirent soudain à rire eux aussi.

- Je n'aurais pas eu tout cela si j'étais restée. Vous, les elfes, étiez un beau rêve d'enfance, un rêve qui se réalisa. Je ne demandais rien de plus.

Elle souriait toujours. Puis, s'inclina soudain, déposant un léger baiser sur son front. Une caresse affectueuse, presque maternelle.


End file.
